


Mon, march 8

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich





	Mon, march 8

My brain just decided to put me on the low end of my highs and lows.

I need physical friends I can interact with, I haven't had any for a while, for like a year, likely 2 or more.

Im gonna go to sleep now, its tiring.

Ill see yall in the morning.

Love you,

Reed  
20:38 mar 8,


End file.
